leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
兰博/技能数据
}} Rumble's abilities have no cost related to them, so the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Heat as his secondary bar. Rumble starts with 0 heat, and it caps at 100. Rumble's basic abilities generate 20 heat when used. When Rumble reaches 50 heat, he is in the "Danger Zone", causing all his basic abilities to have enhanced effects. When Rumble reaches 100 heat he overheats, silencing himself for 6 seconds after which he will cooldown completely. While not overheated, after 4 seconds of not using his basic abilities he will start losing heat at a rate of 5 every half second, and 2.5 seconds later at a rate of 10 every half second. Abilities (5 level) (0.25 per ability power) magic damage for the duration. |innatedetail= Junkyard Titan is a passive ability. When Rumble's Heat meter reaches 100, he cannot use his champion abilities for 6 seconds, but his autoattacks will deal additional magic damage. After the overheat is over, heat is reset to 0. * Although the silence animation is used, Rumble can still use Summoner Spells and active item abilities while overheated. Only his own spells are disabled. ** The ability disabling cannot be prevented or blocked at all and its duration cannot be shortened by any means. * Rumble's auto-attacks when overheated do not proc spell vamp or . * **Only the magic damage is blocked. * * The magic damage from Junkyard Titan is not applied to structures, such as turrets. *If Electro-Harpoon causes Rumble to overheat, he may still cast and use the second harpoon even if silenced. |firstname = Flamespitter |firstinfo = (Active): Rumble begins torching the area in front of him with his flamethrower dealing damage to all units (deals half damage to minions) in a cone in front of him for 3 seconds. He can move, attack and use other abilities while the flamethrower is on. While in the "Danger Zone", this spell deals 25% additional damage. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Flamespitter is a conic area of effect ability that when activated, causes Rumble to deal damage to enemy units in a cone in front of him for 3 seconds. When the Heat meter is above 50, Flamespitter deals an additional 25% damage. *Flamespitter has no cast time and does not interrupt Rumble's previous orders. *Rumble may act freely while Flamespitter is active. *Flamespitter deals damage over a total of 6 ticks, one tick every 0.5 seconds over the 3 second duration. **Effectively, Flamespitter has a 1.35 AP ratio if the enemy remains in the cone for the maximum time. |secondname = Scrap Shield |secondinfo = (Active): Rumble creates a shield blocking incoming damage for 2 seconds, in addition Rumble receives a movement speed boost for 1 second. While in the "Danger Zone", the shield’s strength and movement speed boost are increased by 25%. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Scrap Shield is a self-target ability that grants Rumble an absorption shield for up to 2 seconds. In addition, he receives a boost to his movement speed for 1 second. When the Heat meter is above 50, Scrap Shield provides an additional 25% shield strength and movement speed. *Scrap Shield has no cast time and does not interrupt Rumble's previous orders. |thirdname = Electro-Harpoon |thirdinfo = (Active): Rumble shoots a taser that deals magic damage and applies a slow on the enemy hit for three seconds. A second shot can be fired for no additional cost within the next three seconds. The slows from these two tasers can stack with themselves and the duration will be refreshed with the second hit. While in the "Danger Zone", the damage and slow percentage are increased by 25%. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Electro-Harpoon is a collision linear skillshot that damages and slows the first enemy unit it hits. After shooting the first harpoon, Rumble may fire a second harpoon within 3 seconds at no Heat cost. If the second harpoon hits the target of the first, the slowing effect will stack and its duration is refreshed. When the Heat meter is above 50, the Electro-Harpoons' damage and slow strength is increased by 25%. *If both harpoons hit the same target, the slow stacks additively, i.e. at rank 5, while below 50 heat, the slow is 35% + 35% = 70% *Each harpoon will count as a separate spell cast for the purposes of , , and items such as and . *The second harpoon may still be fired even if the first one causes Rumble to overheat. |ultiname = The Equalizer |ultiinfo = (Active): Rumble calls down a line of rockets over the target linear location, using a click and drag targeting. The rockets deal initial magic damage to all enemies hit on arrival, and also leave a trail of destruction for 5 seconds that slows by 35% and deals magic damage to all enemies standing on the area. *'Range:' *'Wall length:' |ultilevel = |ultidetail= The Equalizer is a ground targeted line area of effect ability that causes a row of 6 rockets to hit the ground, dealing magic damage to any enemies hit. The rockets stay in the ground for 5 seconds, burning in a circular area around each rocket. Enemy units in the burning ground take magic damage over time and are slowed. * The Equalizer's initial damage pops spell shields, but the damage over time does not. *The rockets land over the course of 1 second over the targeted vector, starting from the original target point. }} Category:英雄技能数据 Category:Rumble Ability Details